Life is Like a Cliffdive
by LaLaLolly
Summary: Jake and Leah have imprinted on eachother. Seth has imprinted on Nessie. What can two imprinted werewolves get into?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this story... I do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter One- Cliffdiving**

**Jacob's POV**

My feet hit the ground with a steady continuous beat as I tore through the woods, russet fur flying.

_Jacob, hurry up! _I could hear Seth Clearwater whining.

_Yeah, Jakey, _his sister Leah added.

I sped up a bit at Leah's voice, I couldn't wait to see her. Seth, not so much.

Seth's mind began to wander, he began to think about Nessie. Bella and Edward Cullen's daughter, or Seth's imprintee.

I had wanted to kill Nessie, well, Renesmee actually. Rip her to shreds because she hurt Bella. And Bella was motherly to me... the mother I never had, the mother that had died when I was too young to remember anything. But you couldn't hurt a pack member's imprint.

_Jake! Stop thinking about killing Nessie! _Seth demanded, his words were loud.

_What? Oh, sorry... _I replied, shaking my head and looking up.

No wonder he sounded louder, he and Leah were impatiently sitting in the grass that filled a small clearing far from the hiking trails.

_Hey, Jake! _Seth and Leah exclaimed at the same time.

_Hi... _I thought, and found myself staring at Leah. Seth snorted.

_Well, come on, let's go! _Seth decided. He meant go to the Cullen's literal mansion, to see Nessie.

_Naw, you go. Me and Leah are gonna hang out alone for a while... _I rejected, pulling back my lips in a smile.

_Ew, Jake, I don't even wanna know what you mean by that! _Seth put his head into his paws, hiding his face.

I barked a laugh, and saw that Leah was wagging her tail excitedly.

_It's involuntary, I swear! _I assured, even though it really wasn't.

_Yeah, yeah, let's go Jakey. _Leah prodded. Seth barked and began racing into the trees towards the Cullen household, while Leah and I started off to hers.

Seth was almost always with Nessie now, or sometimes he was with Paul... and Sue, Leah and Seth's mother stayed at Charlie's, Bella's dad and a good friend of my own father. And we had the place to ourselves.

Leah leaned into my side as she caught up to me, trying to slow me down. One thing you could always expect out of Leah was competition.

She did hold me back, and got to the thick area of trees by her house before me. We stopped her to phase back, and to put some clothes on. I liked being a wolf, even if Alpha wasn't the easiest job in the world, but I sure hated having to tie some freakin clothes to your ankle every single time you phased. Leah disliked this too.

The familiar tingle of phasing was running through my veins, sort of like adrenalin but not quite, as I pulled on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

Leah had put some clothes on, too, the usual Leah-wear that consisted of jeans and a tank top. I smiled and took her hand, which she eagerly accepted, and we walked the short way to her house.

She bent down and picked up a flower pot containing a wilting daisy, and pulled out a small silver key from under it to unlock the door.

Leah rapped her knuckles on the wall, which echoed, and called out to see if Sue was here or not. She wasn't.

"Okay then, Jake. What now?" Leah asked, looking around the room.

"Well... we could... err... we could go cliff diving!" I decided after racking my mind for something to do.

"Alright, hold on, I'll go get a suit," Leah agreed before rushing to her room for a swimming suit.

I waited for a while, but my short attention span got the best of me and I walked over to the tan couch and fell into it. I rubbed my eyes and a yawn escaped my mouth.

Sam had made us stay out late the night before to celebrate Embry's imprint, which was on a girl that went to our school named Natalie.

I sighed and began to think about when Leah and I imprinted... and slowly, the thought became a reality, or at least it was to me.

_The pack was having a campfire like usual, with all of the elders. Quil had told me that Harry Clearwater was bringing his kids over. I didn't know Harry that well... nor his kids._

_My dad walked up to me with a man, who I took as Harry Clearwater, and two kids, well, teens._

_"Jake, this is Harry Clearwater, you remember him, right? The one that makes the fish fry... and this is his boy, Seth, and Leah, his daughter. Just turned." he announced, and I shook hands with them all._

_But Leah... made me feel like she and I were the only people there, like my heart was only beating for her. Leah was staring at me rather... strangely, and I wondered if it was because I had been staring at her in the first place. She blushed and looked down at her feet, making me feel embarrassed, too. I then blinked myself back to the camp-out and felt a little guilty for thinking about someone I barely knew like that._

_Then Dad and Harry began to ramble about hunting and I got bored and went to sit with Sam._

_" Hey... Sam? I need to talk... alone..." I said, and Sam released his grasp on Emily, his girlfriend, or imprintee or whatever..._

_Emily left, leaving Sam and I sitting on a log._

_"Alright, Jacob, what is it?" he asked lightly._

_"Well... rem... how do you know when you've... well, imprinted..." I questioned, feeling embarrassed._

_"Jacob, if you've got that question then you must have already imprinted!" Sam laughed like it was nothing. Sure it wasn't, to him. He already had Emily, he already went through it._

_"Damn it..." I mumbled. _

_"Well... who is it?" Sam eagerly asked._

_"It's-" _

"Leah!" I exclaimed when Leah had shaken me awake.

"Hi. Sorry I took a while..." she apologized.

"Naw, it's just the short attention span," I smiled. "I was thinking about... when we imprinted..."

Leah laughed and took me hand, pulling me up from the couch.

"Let's go," I said groggily while Leah threw me a towel like the one she had in her arms.

Leah locked the door again, and we walked outside and into her garage, where a double seated, red and black flamed dirt bike sat, waiting to be rode.

"Come on, Jakey!" Leah pulled me along next to the bike.

"Can I drive?" I asked, knowing the answer would probably be a no.

Leah was silent as she contemplated.

"Lee-lee?" I tried, using her nickname from me.

"Alright... just don't get it dirty!" she threatened.

"Leah, it's a _dirt_ bike. Of course it'll get dirty!" I laughed.

Leah laughed, too, and I started the bike, the rumble of the engine comforting. I lifted her onto the back of the bike and climbed onto the front.

I put it into reverse and drove out of the garage, onto the road. I could feel Leah's arms around my waist, her head laying on my back and her hair blowing in the wind, free of a helmet.

I felt very relaxed on a dirt bike, or anything like it. But being on one with Leah was almost as good as... ah, never mind.

The road, which was really a narrow path now, ended next to a cliff, where you could see the calm yet dark water of the ocean splashing.

Leah sat up and I turned the bike off and nudged the kickstand up.

I got off and watched as Leah surveyed the bike.

"How did I do?" I asked, over exaggerating the guilt.

"Congrats... you passed." Leah grinned.

"Phew, thought I was a goner for a second!" I exclaimed, taking off my shirt and throwing it over the seat of the bike.

"I wouldn't go _that _far, Jakey," Leah assured me.

"Well, let's cliff dive!" I suggested.

**Leah's POV**

"Okay," I nodded, pulling my hair behind my back.

Jake approached the edge of the cliff and looked down.

"Perfect day for it," he noted.

The sky was clear, it was cool, (but hey, when is it ever hot around here?) and the water wasn't too bad.

"Yep," I agreed, walking up to Jacob and holding his hand.

He glanced at me, and when the sly smile crossed my face I think he was afraid I would push him off.

I didn't, though. I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck, kissing him while jumping off into the water, pulling Jake down with me.

The feeling was freedom, with the exhilaration from the kiss, it made a perfect pair. But then when you hit the water, your heart skipped a beat and you felt like you could do it for hours without getting tired. Or prune-like.

"That was uncalled for," Jacob waved a finger at me with a fake scold.

"I'll never do that again, I promise!"

"Then I guess I'll have to do it for you," Jake told me.

"If you think-" I began, but was cut off by my lips being crushed by Jacob's.

"_That _was uncalled for!" I exclaimed after I had caught my breath.

"Now we're even, Leah!" Jacob pointed to me.

"Darn, I could've sworn I was gonna win," I answered. "Hey, we should call the rest of the pack and tell them to come!"

"Sure, sure," Jacob used his practically famous phrase. "But I doubt Seth will come, 'cause he's at Nessie's place still..."

Jacob got out of the water and ran up a long sand hill leading up to the top of the cliff and dialed the pack members' numbers. This surely would take a while.

I decided to help Jake by calling some of the pack, so I went up the path and got my phone out of the bundle that was my towel and asked Jake who he hadn't called yet. He said Emily, Sam, and Jared.

I called Emily first, since we were not only cousins but best friends.

_Ring, ring..._

"Hello?" Emily asked when it picked up.

"Hey, Em," I greeted. "Listen, me and Jake are out cliff diving, you should come, too."

"Sure, I'll bring Sam," Emily agreed, saving me one more call to make.

"Okay, see you soon," I pressed the end call button and dialed Jared, who also agreed and said he'd bring Kim, his imprintee.

It ended up that Quil, Paul and Brady weren't going to come because they were busy, and Seth decided to go, and he said Nessie would be there, too. Everyone else (Sam, Emily, Jared, Seth, Embry and Collin) was coming. Sometimes I wondered if we were getting too many people in the pack, but hey, it was always convenient for parties like this!

Jacob and I spent the rest of the time... err... sucking face.

Not long after, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Collin, Seth, Nessie, Embry and Natalie showed up.

_Good thing they didn't come a few minutes ago, _I thought. I could just picture Quil's expression if _he _had showed up to us making out.

"Well," Jared asked eying Nessie nervously.

Seth walked up to the tip of the cliff and peered down.

"It's a-" he began before Jacob ran up behind him and pushed him off.

He had just enough time to turn and see it was Jake, then fell the rest of the way screaming his name in rage.

Jake was in hysterics, literally laughing his arse off, joined by most of the others, including me.

"What was that for?" Nessie angrily asked.

"Psh, lighten up, it was a joke," I remarked. _Filthy leech doesn't know how to have a good time..._ Jake might not mind the bloodsuckers that much, but I had my opinions. I had to keep them to myself, though, or else Jake got mad. And around Seth, because he _had _imprinted on one.

"Jake! I'm going to get you!" Seth threatened after we heard a splash.

"Go ahead, Seth!" Jacob laughed, then grabbed my hand and pulled me off the cliff with him, and we were followed by the rest of the pack.

Seth proceeded to attempting to drown Jake, even though he was two years younger than Jacob. Emily, Kim and I sat against the rocks and talked. After Seth gave up, he decided to start a chicken fight between him and Nessie and Natalie and Embry.

Eventually the sun got low and we were practically prunes by the time we got out of the water.

"We should have a camp-out," Emily suggested a few minutes later.

"Yeah," we all agreed.

"But I gotta take Ness home first," Seth smiled, rubbing Nessie's chin.

"Alright, Seth, you go and we'll get stuff together," I told him, and Seth ran up the path and I heard an engine start.

"Okay, Leah, go get some tents at your place... the rest of you go get a lot of crap to eat." Jake instructed.

We left for supplies and returned not long after, with tents and a ton of junk food.

When we returned, Sam was trying to light a fire.

Everything was fine, Emily, Kim and I had resumed our chat, now joined by Natalie. I got up to check on the fire when something wet and round hit me spot on my back, then it exploded.

I turned around to see Jared laughing, and saw the remains of a large red water balloon in the sand. A cooler filled with balloons was perched behind a log, I darted to it and picked up an armful of balloons, all equally cold, and chucked one at Jared, who now had an expression of fear.

Jared ducked, and I hit Jake instead.

"Le- Jared!" Jacob started, then noticed Jared on the ground before him. "You're gonna get it, now!"

I threw a few balloons to Jake, who attacked Jared with them, and by then we were all in a full out water balloon battle.

**Jacob's POV**

Jared had just hit Leah, and now _I _was wet. But now everyone was wet, so it made no difference.

"Jake! _Move_!" someone yelled, and I was struck in the face by a balloon.

"You suck, Embry!" I accused when I saw it was him.

"As do you, Jacob!" he replied jumping out of the path of a water balloon just in time.

I stepped backwards and onto a stick, trying to dodge balloons.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed, stepping forwards again.

"Language, Jacob!" Sam playfully accused.

"Sure, sure, Sam, whatever," I rolled my eyes, then noticed a balloon sailing past me, aimed at Sam. It hit him hard, then burst.

I snickered as a continuous line of balloons bombarded Sam, but a few missed and put out the fire that was going.

"Look what'cha did!" Sam exclaimed, then mumbled, "Now I have to put the fire back up and everything..."

I continued laughing, but was silenced when I received a bitter glare from Sam.

I noticed that after the fire went out, I could barely see the outlines of everyone's faces.

"Wow, it's already 9:30," I noted after checking my phone.

"You know what that means," Jared answered with a dark voice.

"Skinny dipping!" Seth exclaimed, causing laughter from most of us, and a cross Seth! from Leah.

"No." Jared continued, and I saw that. "The bloodiest stories you've ever heard."

"Why can't we just listen to the usual Quileute legends?" Collin nervously questioned.

"Because, little Collin, we save the good stuff for when the elders aren't here," Leah answered with a wicked grin.

"Fine, fine," Collin resentfully agreed.

"Okay, I will go first..." Jared evilly declared. "It's called the Cemetery Mimic."

Jacob grabbed my hand, and a wave of comfort and reassurance washed through me.

Jared continued on with the Cemetery Mimic, which was about double walkers **(A/N: The Cemetery Mimic link is on my page)**. Later on we took turn telling stories, of course Collin told a Quileute legend, until Jacob checked his phone, which read 12:21 A.M.

"12:21, Lee-lee," Jacob whispered to me. I guess it _was _a little weird that it was 12:21, but it probably was nothing...

"Let's go to sleep now," Natalie suggested with a yawn.

"Sure," Seth agreed.

We went to our tents, which we had set up earlier.

Jake and I in one together.

Everyone else wandered into their own tents and mumbled 'good night' now.

I rolled onto my side, my face to Jake, and he kissed me gently, causing me to smile.

"'Night, Leah," Jake murmured, and eventually his soft snores filled the tent.

I for one couldn't sleep. An hour must've passed since Jake had went to sleep, but then his snoring randomly ceased.

"Jake?" I asked quietly.

"Leah?" he replied.

"Are you awake?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he answered obviously.

"Do you wanna... go swimming?"

Jake turned around to look at me, and when he did he had a strange, amused expression.

"I hope you don't mean skinny dipping," he laughed.

"Naw, just swimming," I grimaced. I wouldn't _mind _skinny dipping, though. "You and me... alone... in the moonlight..."

"Alright, Leah, I'll go," he agreed.

"Yay," I happily said.

I got out of the tent, followed by Jacob, and looked at the water. It was dark blue with white stretched across the middle of it from the full moon.

Jacob took my hand and we ran across the cool, smooth sand and into the serene near-black water.

I leaned against the rocks, where I had spent most of the day, or yesterday, really, and Jake joined me.

I sat on his lap, and we kissed continuously, uninterrupted, until we heard rustling on the shore.

Jake jerked his head towards the trees, and he said it was nothing.

A few minutes later there was water splashing.

I turned to see, and what I saw was something I did not expect.

* * *

**Hello! Was that a good chapter? I hope so... please review! Tell me how to improve or just ramble aimlessly about how much you loved or hated it!**

**-Leah**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I don't have much to say... Except...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Ramen noodles.**

**Enjoy! -Leah**

**Chapter Two**

**Leah's POV**

I stared at the shore, waiting for some movement, until I made out a face from the limited moonlight.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Leah? And Jacob?" she replied, equally shocked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you... seriously..." I began.

"No way, Emily, we are _so not _skinny dipping. Ew." I quickly said.

"Well... what _are _you doing, then?" Sam questioned, amused.

"Erm... midnight swim?" Jacob tried.

"Sucking face," Emily answered between fake coughs.

"What were _you _doing?" I asked.

"Can we stop with the questions?" Sam complained.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just... all go to bed then..." Jacob decided, and we all headed back into the tents.

I fell asleep in Jacob's arms.

***

When I woke up, the light shined through the red plastic of the tent, but I noticed that Jacob was missing. Or just gone.

I stepped outside, where Emily and Sam were laughing at something, the other girls were chatting nearby, but the entire rest of the pack had left.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked sitting down next to Emily.

"Bella called Jake and told him to head over to the Cullens," Sam answered simply.

"Why?" I demanded. Bella had Edward and Nessie and about forty other vampires now, she didn't need Jacob anymore.

"I don't know, Leah, I don't listen to Jake's conversations," he replied irritated.

"Ugh," I groaned in dismay.

"And the rest of the pack went home," Emily added.

"Well, I'm going to go back, too. Is Seth there or is he with Nessie?" I decided.

"I think he said he was going to Nessie's, but I might be wrong," she responded with a shrug, and looked back at Sam.

"Alright, well, bye," I waved, grabbing my towel and heading up to my dirt bike.

I searched for my phone, then called Jake's number and waited for his voice.

"Hey, Leah," he greeted.

"Hey, Jake," I quickly replied. "Why are you at the Cullens?"

"Lee... it's kind of important. Come down here and I'll tell you."

"Okay," I agreed. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Lee."

I hung up and shoved my phone back into the small glove compartment on my bike.

The engine thundered to life, then quieted, and I drove onto the road and to the Cullens.

I followed their... entrance thing until I reached the end of their drive, and turned the bike off.

Since I didn't exactly know them that well, I was just about to knock, but the door was pulled open by a warm, friendly looking woman with wavy red hair.

"Leah," she acknowledged, and I remembered her as Esme.

"Uh, hi," I shortly waved and walked over to Jacob, who was sitting on their couch.

"Hi, Leah," a twinkly voice said, and I thought it might be that pixie thing, but it was Bella.

"So what's up?" I asked, ignoring Bella. _Jeez, why do these bloodsuckers have to be so... sociable?_

"Well," a blond male began, and I thought his name was Jasper or something. He looked sort of depressed. "It seems that in some way, Edward, Nessie and Alice have gone missing."

I looked to Jake for an explanation of why this was important.

"Leah, if you don't find Nessie Seth will be a wreck for the rest of his life," he plainly answered. "And Bella is family to me, so I'm practically family with... Edward, which practically makes them family to you, and Alice is practically family to Bella, which makes her-"

"I get it," I cut him off. Ew, I was practically related to... _vampires_.

"Well... now what?" I asked. "How are we supposed to save them?"

"That's the thing... we aren't sure yet." Carlisle, the blond doctor admitted.

"But after they get a lead, they'll let the pack know and... we'll all have to go out and get them..." Jacob slowly told.

I was planning to say, 'What do you mean go and look for some vampires?!', but instead I asked,"Why us?"

"Because, they need as much help as they can get," Jake declared.

"If we manage to find them, we will forever be in your dept," Esme encouraged.

_With all the money you leeches are bringing in, not for long... _I thought with a smirk.

"Alright, fine," I stated in defeat. "Call Jake when you have a _lead_, or whatever..."

"Good Leah," Jake enthusiastically praised.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Now let's get out of her, _some _people can't hold their breath forever."  
"Thanks, Jake," Bella weakly smiled. "Leah too."

When we were outside, Jake said that he'd meet me at my house.

I started and got on the bike, then rode to my house.

_So I guess Seth is at home, _I thought.

The front door was unlocked, so I must've been right.

"Seth?" I called, throwing my towel and phone onto the couch.

I wandered around our house for a while, and heard noise in Seth's room.

"Seth?" I repeated to a crying Seth on his bed.

"Go away, Leah," he sniffled.

"So... you heard?"

"No, I just spend all of my free time crying," Seth angrily spat. "Of course I heard."

"Seth, we're going to find them, you know," I reassured him with a pat.

"But... but... but what if Nessie's... dead?!"

"She won't be," I said uneasily.

"How do you know?" he mumbled.

"Because I'm your older sister," I declared.

"Right," he said.

"Do you want some soup?" I asked. Seth loved soup.

"Okay, Leah... thanks..." he agreed and I walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

Jacob was sitting at our island counter waiting for me.

"You know, Leah, you should remember to lock your door," he said like he was speaking to a young child.

"I know, Jakey," I sighed. "I have to make Seth some soup first."

I pulled the cupboards open until I found a box of Ramen Noodles, and started boiling some water for it.

"So..." Jacob started when I sat down.

"What do you want to do once Seth is settled?" I asked.

"Well, I actually got you something..." he said.

"Show me!" I grinned.

"Sure, sure, come on," Jake agreed, standing up and heading out our back door.

It looked the same... but then Jacob walked over to one of the numerous trees and I noticed a tire swing attached to it.

"Aw, Jakey got me a swing?" I asked.

"Yeah... thought you might like it." he airily said.

"Push me," I asked him, taking a seat on the swing. "Sturdy."

"Okay, Lee-lee," Jake allowed, and began to push me.

We were like that for a while, until something came over me... like I forgot something...

"Shit!" I exclaimed, jumping from the tire.

"What?" Jacob asked, confused.

I ran into the house, into the kitchen, where a pot of noodles was burning, smoke erupting from it.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," I mutter under my breath, turning off the stove, and the smoke ceased slightly.

Jake ran in then. I grabbed a potholder from a drawer, picked up the burning pot carefully and dumped it down the sink.

"Phew," I sighed, leaning against the counter and glanced at the stove. "It's hot it here."

"It's me," Jake laughed.

"Yeah, right," I chuckled.

Seth stumbled into the kitchen.

"Leah, what happened?" he asked, then noticed Jake. "Oh, err, hey, Jake..."

"I accidentally burned the soup." I explained, and a grin burst onto Jacob's face.

"Dude, were you seriously crying?" he held in more laughs.

"You would be too, if Leah was gone! And you didn't know if you'd ever see her again!" Seth exploded. "What if Leah was _dead _and your last words to her didn't mean anything?"

Seth was angry now, and his tears faded from his red cheeks.

"Sorry, Seth," Jacob apologized, and looked at me with sadness.

"Yeah, well... we're going to find her." Seth declared.

Seth was right. We were going to find all of them.

**Did you like that chapter? I did. I finally have a good idea for the plot, because before it was just me writing with no idea what was happening next. Anyways, review, please! Also if you could leave me ideas for what they should do, between the entire pack, or Jake and Leah, or Leah and the girls... anything!**

**-Leah**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, this has been going more successfully than I expected! But I still desperately need ideas for things for them to do! Anything! Add it in your reviews, please :D Now enough Author's Note, here's the story!**

**Shout outs to LibraryChild, Kei Kat Jones, wolfgrl01, and xBlackRose77x.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I sort of own Brandon's, Mih's, Eve's Wake-up and Eve, who was named after my friend... I also don't own Yoplait, but I want some of that now, ha ha. **

**Leah's POV**

The next few days continued, and Seth only got worse. Jacob and I tried to reassure him, but he just wasn't taking it.

On Saturday morning I woke up and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a light green hoodie with the sleeves rolled up as far as they would go. Now a part of my daily routine, I checked on Seth to make sure he didn't run away or kill himself yet. Seth was lazily lying in his bed, snoring.

I wandered into the quiet kitchen and ransacked the cupboards for a scrap piece of paper, on which I scrawls,

SETH-

WENT FOR COFFEE. SEE YOU LATER.

-LEAH

I have huge handwriting, what can I say?

I planned to visit my favorite place in the world, next to wherever Jake was, Eve's Wakeup, La Push's best coffee shop.

The scrap paper I had found was an old Post-It note, and I stuck it hard onto the counter for Seth to fine.

I locked the front door behind me and followed the sidewalk into the garage for my dirt bike., which I promptly started and sat down on.

The sun was almost in the center of the sky, and I remembered that I had forgotten to check the time before I left. I thought it might be around 10 or so. But it was never too late for coffee.

I pulled into the parking lot for Eve's Wakeup after a while of driving, and the parking lot was almost empty, there were two cars sitting within the yellow squares on the concrete.

The tiny silver bells rang and the sound filled the small and brightly lit room as I yanked the glass door open.

"Leah!" Eve happily greeted.

"Hi, Eve, how are you?" I asked, taking a seat in one of the barstools behind the counter. Eve's white blond hair was messily tied up with a rubber band, some strands spilling out onto her forehead. Her bright green eyes twinkled, a perfect match for the smile on her lips, lightly covered with soft pink lip gloss.

"Good, good, business has been better, though," she said with a slight frown.

"It'll all get better in time," I assured, quoting the lyrics from a Leona Lewis song I was rather fond of.

"I hope. Now, what would you like?" Eve changed the subject.

"I guess I'll have a caramel mocha chino today," I decided, laying a faded five dollar bill on the counter.

"Sure," she began to to make the mocha, throwing things together.

I waited for a while, humming 'It Will All Get Better in Time' while my mocha chino was created.

The bell jingled again, and I turned to see none other than Emily. Emily and her six months old daughter, Nevaeh (pronounced Nev-ay-ah) in her arms.

"Hi, Em," I waved, thinking about how small of a place La Push was.

"Oh, hi, Leah! Just the person I was looking for." Emily smiled.

"Hello, Emily, what can I get you" Eve helpfully asked setting a delicious looking mocha topped with caramel in front of me.

"Just an espresso, Eve, thanks," Emily answered rocking Nevaeh slowly.

"And how does this involve me?" I cut her off.

"I'm getting to it, Lee. Anyways, I was wondering if you could watch Nevaeh tonight?" Emily finished.

"Sure, I love little Navy!" I agreed taking Nevaeh's hand, and she responded with a happy gurgle. Navy was my nickname for her, since Nevy and Navy sounded so similar.

"Great, I'll drop her off at your house at six-ish, 'kay?" Emily stated.

"Sure," I repeated.

We talked for a while longer, until Nevaeh go upset and went home with Emily.

Eve whipped out a holey blue washcloth and began to scrub the counter slowly, obviously pondering something.

"What?" I asked leaning in.

"Well..." Eve was hesitant, but quickly dove into the rest. "I have a date tonight, and I don't think anyone else is going to come for a while, so I wanted you to come shopping with me for something nice!"

"Mmkay, Eve," I agreed.

Eve grinned, and hustled around closing up shop.

She ran about for a few minutes, then, with a purse slung over her shoulder, turned off the lights, and once we were outside she locked the door.

"I'll meet you at the mall, since I have my bike," I explained to Eve, jutting my thumb towards my dirt bike.

"Okay," Eve answered, walking over to her blue car.

I started my bike, and Eve's car gently grumbled to life and drove out onto the road. I followed her.

The mall parking lot wasn't very crowded considering it was a mall, but then again, it was a Thursday.

Eve sped around the parking lot in search of a spot, and I parked nearby her.

"Here we are!" Eve excitedly stated, slamming her car door shut.

"Yep," I agreed, shutting my bike off and footing the kickstand so it stood straight.

We strolled up to the sliding glass doors of the mall and walked inside to find a nice, air-conditioned entrance.

"So, where do you want-" I began, only to be stopped by Eve.

"Aluesi!" Eve declared with quick, loud claps.

"Okay then... wait, Aluesi is the fancy dress store, right? Why are you going there?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrow at Eve.

"Well..." Eve smiled and played with some of her white blond hair. "Let's just day that I'm going somewhere fancy for my date."

"But this is your first date, right? You never go somewhere fancy on your first date." I accused. Of course Eve would've told me if she had gone out before.

"Of course it's our first date. It's, err... a blind date, actually." Eve sheepishly admitted.

"Okay then, if you really want to blow all your money on something from Aluesi, then go ahead... and maybe buy me something too, but hey, your choice!" I sighed in a monotone.

"Good, maybe I will buy you something, Leah," Eve airily answered.

I grinned and followed Eve around the open hallways of the mall, until Eve squealed and said, "Ohmigosh!"

"What?" I asked, turning to see what Eve was so excited about.

"Look!" Eve breathed.

She was pointing to something in a window display, adorned with yellow silk. In a small box behind the glass, there was a silver chain that carried a diamond flower propped on a dark velvet display.

"Wow," I agreed. "Damn, $189.00."

"I need it," Eve's eye enlarged and she hurried into the store, grabbing her wallet from her purse.

I rolled my eyes and I mimicked her at a much slower pace.

Eve was consulting the cashier, a tall brunette guy, and he followed her over to the display to see what piece she wanted.

"The little flower one," Eve pointed.

"Okay, be right back," he nodded and disappeared into a concrete room labeled, 'Storage', by a sign above the door.

"I can't believe you're gonna just spend all your money on that, Eve." I said, eying the necklace. It _was _awfully pretty.

"Not all my money... I have a twenty left..." Eve quickly reassured me.

"Oh, that makes it _so _much better," I smiled with an eye-roll.

The cashier returned with a white cardboard box in his hands.

"Thanks," Eve grinned.

"So, uh, what do you need this for?" he asked lightly.

"I have a date," Eve answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Gotta look nice, ha."

"What about you? You want to go on a date with me?" he turned his direction to me, but I wasn't paying attention and it took me a while to realize he was speaking to me.

"What- oh. I have a boyfriend." I responded grimly.

He was silent, still waiting for an answer.

"I wouldn't cheat on Jake!" I retorted, despite the fact he didn't know who Jake was. Well, he might of, but still.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled and headed to the register, Eve behind him. I stood by the door and waited.

When she returned, carrying a lilac bag with _Mih's _printed in cursive on the side, I asked her if she wanted to continue shopping or not, but not before spitting a quiet, "_Jerk._" to the cashier inside of Mih's.  
"Might as well," Eve decided, shifting her purse. "Still need a shirt or something, since I can't afford a dress from Aluesi."

"Go to Brandon's, then, they have cheap stuff," I suggested. "Cheap, nice stuff."

"Mmkay, come on!" Eve clutched my wrist and took me down to the other end of the mall, and I immediately regretted choosing something so far away.

"Phew," Eve sighed in a very exaggerated voice and wiped an imaginary sweat droplet on her forehead.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Alright, tops..."

"Hullo!" a high fairy-like voice piped up from behind a counter in the center of the store. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, uh, we need dress shirts." I answered.

"Sure, they're in the back," she directed us to the far end of the store.

"Thanks," Eve added before darting to the back of the store.

In the back of Brandon's, there were several racks all holding shirts. One rack was full of fancier tops than the others.

"Well, at least they have something fancy," I noted.

"I guess," Eve agreed, picking at the rack.

"This one?" I asked after a few minutes, my hand clasped to the handle of a navy blue button up shirt.

"No," Eve rejected. I put the shirt back. On a second thought, I retrieved the shirt and slung the hanger over my forearm.

"I like this, though." she stated another five minutes later, gripping a white shirt with black and silver vines on the front.

"Yeah," I agreed, still preferring my blue shirt.

We paid for the shirts and left.

My jeans pocket began to vibrate after we left the store and were starting towards the front doors of the mall.

"Hello?" I asked, waiting for a response.

"Hey, Lee," Jacob's voice replied. "Where are you?"

"The mall... but we're leaving just now." I answered. "Oh, hey, that reminds me, Emily asked me to babysit Nevaeh tonight, join me?"

"Sure, sure, what time is she coming?" Jake answered with another question.

"Six..." I replied.

"It's... five thirty now, Lee," Jake noted.

"Dang it, just head over to my house, and I'll be there in a few, okay?" I instructed.

"Mmkay, love you,"

"Love you, too, Jakey," I ended the call.

"Well, Eve, you can hang around, but I have to get home now," I sighed.

"Mmkay, Lee, bye!" Eve grinned and attempted a wave but her arms were full.

"Bye, Eve," I waved with my free hand.

I turned to the door and ran to it, then outside, and to my bike.

"Damn it," I muttered when I remembered my bag. I searched for a trash bin, and tore the shirt out of the bag and stuffed it into my large purse that Jake always complained about even though he bought it for me, and threw the bag away. It was easier to drive with just my purse on my arm.

I started my bike and drove out of the lot and to my house, hoping to fine Jake sitting on my couch when I returned.

Jacob was at my house when I reached it, as I could see his own dirt bike sitting in the second spot in the garage.

I parked my bike and walked up to my door, which was unlocked, and there was Jake sitting on my couch.

"Hi," I greeted, sitting next to him.

"Hi," he replied, pecking my on the lips.

"So what did you do today?" I asked.

"Eh, we went down to the Cullens for most of it, they haven't gotten anything new yet... you?" he replied.

"Had some coffee... went shopping with Eve... some jerk asked me out, and I totally accepted," I laughed.

Jake looked hurt, even though I knew he was pretending.

"Kidding!" I chuckled, like it was a huge surprise.

Jacob laughed too and went on about everything the Cullens, mostly Carlisle, actually, had said that day, nothing much except that they still had no clue where they could be.

We were interrupted by the opening of our front door, and Emily walked in with Sam behind her carrying Navy. Sam was wearing a tux, and this was one of the only times I'd ever seen him in one, even though this one was sort of casual and had no tie. Emily had a strapless purple cocktail dress on, I loved it, and Navy was wearing a brown pantsuit thing with a tree on it. Cute.

"Sorry if we... interrupted anything important," Emily apologized sarcastically, dropping the baby bag she was carrying. "But I said six and it's... 5:58."

"You said six-ish, Em," I recalled.

Meanwhile, Jake got up and took Navy from Sam, and Navy smiled a toothless grin.

"Anyways, we have to get going, Em," Sam told taking Emily by the arm.

"Alright, well, be an angel, Nevaeh!" Emily beamed at her daughter. "And you two-" she jutted her index finger towards Jacob and I. "- had better behave, too. I don't want my baby to be in a bad environment!"

I laughed nervously and as soon as they left, Jacob exclaimed, "Wow, Emily is so overprotective!"

"Ha ha, I know she is," I agreed, reaching out for Navy, and Jake set her in my arms.

"My dad is as far away from that as possible, I mean, take Bella... she never let's Nessie go see Seth practically." Jake knowledgeably noted.

"Yeah, Seth was like never here when... she was still in Forks... and my mom is never here, either..." I sighed, remembering when Seth was always out. It seemed so long ago. And my mom, Sue, worked the day shifts since after my dad died she had nothing to do with her time anymore. "I wonder where Seth is tonight."

Navy started crying, and I patted her on the back soothingly, but the baby's cries would not lessen, they only increased.

"Damn it, Lee! Why won't she stop!?" Jake exploded after about ten minutes.

"She hates you, ha," I laughed softly.

"Naw, I'm too good-looking to be hated," he ran a finger through his short black hair. **(A/N: Jake kept his hair short, because I like it better like that, ha ha.)**

"Well then help me get her to quiet down," I suggested with a laugh.

"Sure, sure," he agreed without hesitance and took Navy from me.

"Shut up," he quietly whispered in her ear. "Please shut up, Nevaeh..."

"Now I see what Emily means about a 'bad environment'." I remarked to myself.

"Yeah, well, get some of that formula crap," he instructed, and I searched through the bag for some baby formula.

"Thanks, Sam, thanks, Em, there's no food in here!" I muttered when I found there was no food for Navy in the bag.

"What do you mean there's no baby food?" Jacob asked exasperatedly, quickly rocking Navy in his arms.

"I mean that there's nothing for her in her, Jake, no shit," I answered with an annoyed expression.

"Well... can't she eat anything else?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know... maybe..." I shrugged, heading over to our fridge.

There was some leftover chicken from a few nights ago, since Seth didn't eat as much now that Nessie was missing. No milk... some fine wine... cheese... Navy could eat cheese, right? I took some from the fridge and set it on the counter. Some Yolplait Light Banana Cream Pie yogurt, I thought she could have dairy products as long as they weren't too heavy... and it _was _Yoplait _Light_...

"Well, Jake, I got some yogurt and cheese. And some wine, I think she'd just _love _that, and I bet Em would approve of that." I smiled and took the food over to Navy and Jake, along with a plastic spoon.

"If that's all you can give her, then let's give it a try," he agreed. "But I'd much rather try to feed her some wine."

"Emily would have your head!" I laughed, imagining what would happen if my cousin were to find out that we gave her daughter some wine.

"Alright, Navy, here's some cheese..." Jake ripped a piece off of the golden square and held it in front of Nevaeh's mouth.

Her cries stopped for a moment, and she still whined a bit, but held her mouth open for the cheese, and Jake set it on her tongue. She stopped crying and demanded more cheese.

"Thank God," I sighed, and Jacob was saying the same thing.

I tore the wrapper off of the yogurt and stuck the spoon in, and when Navy had downed the slice of cheese I gave her some of that.

In no time, she had stolen all of our dairy.

"Defiantly has some werewolf blood in her!" Jacob exclaimed. I had to agree, I didn't think a full human baby could eat all of that in such a short time.

"Yeah," I nodded. Jacob handed Nevaeh over to me, and eventually she fell asleep in my arms while Jake and I quietly talked, the kind of talk that you could never remember the next day, but it still meant the world to you just to be able to spend the time with them.

I placed Nevaeh on the couch cushion, where she curled up onto her side, and I lied down next to her and stroked her cheek while Jacob smoothed her thick black hair.

_If only I could have a child_, I thought with a faint frown. _But how?_

**A/N: Yay, wasn't that a good chapter? Worth the wait... anyways, I like it. And is Nevaeh a good name? I like it... but do you think it sucks? Review, please, and also tell me things for them to do during the summer! Without that I _can't write!! _Thanks! Oh, yeah, I know that this story is mainly in Leah's POV, but oh well, it's mainly about her in the first place.**

**-Leah**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Review, please! Oh, and don't forget to leave me your ideas on what they can do for fun! PLEASE! Ha ha. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never will, never have. I don't own Kellogg's, Monopoly, or anything other brands in here. Enjoy!**

**Leah's POV (Like usual)**

_If only I could have a child_, I thought with a faint frown. _But how?_

I immediately dismissed that thought. _Jeez, Lee, you can never have a baby, so don't push it anymore than you already have..._

Turning my attention back to Navy, Jake smiled at me, and I weakly returned the favor.

****

After a few hours filled with Navy's slumber and some mindless conversation, Emily and Sam arrived for their daughter. For a moment I was reluctant to give her to them.

"Nevaeh! I missed you!" Emily quietly cooed, scooping Navy up gently so she didn't wake her up. In response, Nevaeh stirred for a few seconds, but then returned to her sleep.

"So, err, how was dinner?" I asked, eying Navy longingly.

"Fine, fine, Emily wouldn't shut up-" Sam started, but was cut off by Emily.

"Watch the language around Nev!" Emily harshly whispered.

"Anyways, Emily wouldn't stop talking about Nevaeh," he finished with a frown and emphasis on 'stop talking'.

Jacob looked at me as if asking if we should tell them about the food incident, but I answered with a worried expression, saying no.

"What?" Sam asked, and I noticed that he was watching us.

"Err, uh-" Jake started, cautious about what to say.

I couldn't think of a decent excuse, so I went ahead and explained everything.

Sam chortled at the story. "I guess Em was too busy worrying about Nev to remember!"

"What was I doing?" Emily asked, finally turning her attention away from Navy.

"You forgot to pack food for Nev," Sam grinned.

"Me?" Emily was shocked. "You're her _father_, you can do something!"

Sam raised his arms in defense. "_You _never told me to-"

"Alright, alright, go home and yell at each other some more, okay?!" I declared with a laugh.

"Okay, well, thanks," Emily almost immediately agreed, willing to stop the argument.

"Sure, sure," Jacob used his practically famous **(A/N: Ha ha, it is famous, actually!) **line and motioned for them to leave.

I quickly got up and kissed Navy's forehead and she smiled in her sleep. She made me regret it almost instantly.

Emily carried Navy out to their car with Sam, leaving Jake and I alone on the couch.

As soon as the door shut Jacob asked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I asked glumly.

"You're upset about something, Lee, I can tell," he answered obviously.

"Well..." I sighed. Did I want to tell Jake or not? He'd probably guess it after a while anyways, so I might as well. "Emily and Sam have Navy, and, well..."

"Well, what?" he urged me to continue.

"I'll never have a child..." I whispered.

"I see..." he nodded. We were quiet for what seemed like the longest time.

I wondered what to do now, it seemed like one of us should do something.

"Jake?" I asked him.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Do you ever... have you ever thought about having kids?" I was afraid of the answer.

"Lee... do you really want me to answer that?" he chuckled nervously.

"Yes," I immediately responded.

"I don't _need _kids when I have you, Lee-lee."

I pursed my lips and held my hands in my lap. "But still, you could-"

"I could what, Leah?" he asked, and before I could reply he had picked me up and set me in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. I grinned.

"You could always find someone else..." I said quietly, regretting it. The smile on my lips also faded.

"Lee, even if I _wanted_ to leave you, which why would I want to do that in the first place, I can't break an imprint, and you know that."

"You're right, Jakey, I-" Jake kissed my lips and I practically melted into his chest.

"Always am, Lee," he beamed and reconnects our lips.

I pushed Jake onto his back so I lied on top of him, and the kiss was instantly deepened. My hand were tangled in Jake's hair, **(A/N: Which is short and cropped like it is in New Moon) **and he was using one arm to keep himself up, the other wrapped around my back.

This went on for a while, the intensity increasing with every moment. I could've stopped breathing and I wouldn't have noticed it. I wouldn't notice anything right now, not when Jake was making me feel as if we were the only two people in the world. I wouldn't notice it if the guy from Mih's was checking me out, and I'm not talking about at the checkout counter. I wouldn't notice if Eve made a crack about the wolf pack. I didn't even notice that we fell off the couch and onto the hard wood floor.

Actually, I did notice that, and so did Jacob.

"Ow," Jake grimaced, releasing his hold on me to rub the back of his head.

"I know," I agreed making sure my head was still intact.

I took a second to replay what had happened, and a sly grin grew on my lips. "Jake?"

"What, Lee?" he asked, looking at me.

"You know what just happened, right?" I continued to smile.

"Uh, I think I do..." he looked thoughtful.

"We just fell off the couch while making out!" I laughed.

"What's so funny about that? Now my head hurts because of it." Jake frowned.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't hear about that everyday, you know," I replied airily.

"That's because most people keep that, err, private?" he grinned.

"Right again, Jakey," I nodded with a sigh. It seemed strange to just start kissing again, but I still wasn't finished here.

I pulled myself onto my knees and stared at Jake's dark brown eyes, and he looked into my deep green **(A/N: I don't remember what it says in the books about her eyes, but it was probably brown/black since that's what most of the pack have. But I wanted to change it up a little, so green it is. Ha.)** ones with a look of confusion. I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

Jacob cupped my face and pulled me towards him so he could gently press our lips together, and I moved my hands so they were locked around his neck. Jake removed his hands from my chin to pick me up, and he carried me off to my room, where we picked up where we left off at, and even did some things that I hoped that Seth and Nessie hadn't even _thought _about.

****

It was about an hour after that, and I was just about to fall asleep when I had one last though, one that made me furious inside.

_Damn wolf genes... it's like your own personal condom... _and then I drifted off into unconsciousness.

****

That morning I woke up late, at 11:34. Jake was gone, he must've left, and I could hear Seth moan in his sleep, probably having a nightmare about Nessie. Usually I would go in to check on him, but he assured me it was nothing and told me to stop. So I did.

I pulled myself out of bed to find that I had slipped into a white tank top and and a plaid pair of pajama pants the night before.

A yawn escaped my lips and I stretched, rubbed my eyes, and fully got out of my bed.

Nothing seemed different, nor was there any sign of Jacob. Or the events from last night, which I was neither happy or sad about.

I changed into the shirt I had bought with Eve and a pair of skinny jeans, and attempted to tear a brush through my black locks.

I stumbled out into the kitchen, where I slowly made myself some Raisin Bran **(A/N: I for one hate that stuff, eugh) **cereal.

While I was eating my breakfast, just as snail-like as I had made it, Seth walked into the room with his pair of Heineken, yes, like the beer, pajama pants and no shirt on. I didn't quite understand why he liked that shirt, since neither of us could drink.

_Oh my god, maybe Seth is like... an alcoholic or something! _I felt my eyes open wide at the thought, but then I wiped it away with a muffled laugh.

"What's so funny?" Seth demanded.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I _shrugged_. "Have some cereal or something." _Anything but alcohol, Seth, anything but that_.

He nodded lazily and searched for some cereal, Corn Pops, **(A/N: I like that cereal, ha) **and he filled a bowl with it and drenched it with milk, and joined me.

"How come Jake was here this morning?" Seth airily asked, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Because he was, okay?" I declared way too quickly.

"Oh, I see, Leah, totally understand..." he smirked.

"Well, he left pretty early so why did you come home in time to see him?" I accused. Maybe he was out at the bar too late.

"Because... err... Paul told me I couldn't tell you." he admitted.

"But I'll just hear about it the next time-" I started.

"I know, but Paul said that-"

"Last time I checked, you were Jake's beta and Paul wasn't," I noted.

"And?" he asked plainly.

"You shouldn't take orders from him," I explained.

"Well, seeing that you care so much, I'm not going to tell you!"

"Oh, I see, Seth, totally understand," I mimicked with a grin.

"Glad you do, Lee."

Speaking about Paul reminded me that I had nothing to do today, and I frowned and blew a strand of hair out of my face.

_Eve usually has things planned for us... but I haven't done anything with Em since last week... _I thought rummaging through my limited options. _Or you could always stay here._

_Stay here? Heck no, Seth'll get sad about Nessie soon and I don't wanna hear it._

I carried my bowl to the sink and rinsed it for a few seconds. My phone was sitting on the counter, and I grabbed it and dialed Emily's number.

_"Hey, Lee," _Emily greeted happily.

"Hi, Em, listen, what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing planned... you wanna do something?" she responded.

"Yeah, I'll come over," I answered, then lowered my voice. "Unless you wanna come here, but you know who is gonna get you know what soon."

"Hey!" Seth angrily said from his room, where he had left to. Dang it, wolves had good hearing.

"Yeah, come on over, Sam has Nev so it'll be just us," she said.

"See you in a bit," I ended the call, yelled to Seth that I was leaving and went into the garage for my dirt bike.

I started the bike and slid my phone into my pocket before driving onto the road.

The traffic was light, much like usual, but there was a faint 'woo' in the background. I scrunched my eyebrows as I wondered what it was.

_Woo, woo, woo, _it continued.

_What the heck? _I thought, turning my head quickly to see if anything was there.

_Woo! Woo! _It was taunting me, getting louder.

I turned once more to see a cop cruiser about 100 yards behind me, with it's sirens going off repeatedly.

_Seriously? I'm getting _pulled over? _Why?! _

I pulled off to the side of the road and stopped my bike, waiting for a cop to show up next to me.

Breathing in heavy sighs, I pondered over everything I could be doing wrong. I wasn't a terrible driver, not like Embry, he was a horrible driver, but that wasn't the point...

A rather... circular... male brunette stood next to me scribbling away on a pad of paper. His silver nametag read, _Officer Pinero._

_What the hell?! A ticket? Are you kidding me? _my mind screamed.

"What did I do?" I said through clenched teeth.

"You aren't allowed to drive a dirt bike on the road," he answered in one breath.

"What the hell! Yes you are!" I exclaimed taking my hands off the handlebars and slightly toppling over before steadying myself.

"It's- it's a new law," he explained. "You're Harry Clearwater's kid, right?"

"Not anymore..." I quietly answered. I didn't think he could hear that, so I nodded slowly and looked down at the circle lid for pouring gasoline into.

"Well.. I guess I won't give you a ticket... but you're going to have to find a new way to get around, alright?" he crumpled the paper and stuffed it into his shirt pocket.

"Alright, alright," I agreed, the annoyance easily recognizable in my voice.

The cop walked back to his car and I restarted my bike. I was mumbling to myself when I drove off to Emily's house again.

****

I walked up the steps to Emily's small house, the anger not quite gone from my system.

"Dang it, Lee, what took you so long?" Emily asked as soon as I walked in the door.

"I got a ticket!" I answered loudly, throwing my hands in the air.

"What? Why?" she questioned.

"Fricken new law about not being able to drive a dirt bike on the road..." I grumbled. "But since I'm 'Harry Clearwater's kid', I didn't get the ticket!"

Emily was silent, and I realized I was practically screaming when I got to Harry Clearwater.

"I'm, uh, sorry..." I apologized quietly, and my eyes stung.

"Don't be..." Emily patted my shoulder.

"Anyways," I shook my head. "What do you want to do?"

"Okay, don't think I'm stupid for this," Emily walked away into a storage closet nearby.

"For what?" I asked stepping towards her.

"For this." she was holding a white box when she returned, and I could read on word on the cover.

_Monopoly_.

"Are you kidding me?" I chuckled.

"Told you you'd think I was crazy!" Emily grinned and set the box on the couch.

"It's not that, it's just that you must've forgotten all those times that I whooped your ass when we were little!"

"Oh, I've learned, now, Sam's older sister **(A/N: Sam can have a sister if I want him to, ha ha)** is like an expert at Monopoly!

"Sure, Em, I'll take you on! But I get to be the banker!" I laughed again, taking the top off of the box and examining the small silver figures.

****

I had just made a very fine purchase of hotels for Boardwalk and Park Place and set it neatly on the dark blue rectangled when someone knocked on the door, causing my to spill the buildings onto the Go square.

"Who could that be?" Emily asked, not sounding very interested in Monopoly anymore now that I had wiped away almost all of her money. She still had three Railroads, though.

"I don't know, let's see!" I suggested obviously, standing up with sleepy, tingling legs.

Emily got up too, and pulled to door open to reveal Brady, Jared, Jake and Embry standing in the doorway. **(A/N: This is important, okay? I'm going to make Brady and Collin, the 13 year olds, older. Like 17. Okay? Good. Great. Done. Ha. Contintue reading!)**

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked with a narrowed eyebrow. Jake grinned at me. I smiled back at him.

"Whaddya think?" Jared asked clicking his tongue.

"Gee, I don't know, Jared, why are you here?" I answered for her.

"We are having a party, of course, and you are hereby invited," Jake said with a slight fake accent.

"Oh? Well then, I accept. Em?" I agreed, and turned to my cousin.

"Sam should be coming back with Nev soon, so one of us has to stay here, and I don't think either of us want to go alone." Emily frowned thoughtfully.

"Aw, okay, come on, Lee! We're going to a party!" Jake seized my wrist.

"It's not really a party, more like a 'pack get-together'." Embry said.

"Aw, see you, Em!" I gave her a one-armed-hug and looked down at our game of Monopoly.

"You wanna finish that some other time, Lee?" Emily grinned sarcastically.

"We all know the ending to that story, ha," I answered. **(A/N: Grr, I know, so many Ans but I thought that line was perfect ha)**

"Mmkay, see you guys later," Emily called as we turned to Jared's car, a silver pick-up truck, and we all packed into it. It was a tight squeeze, as it's maximum capcity was five.

Jake held my hand for the ride, while Brady, who was sitting next to us in the back, stared mindlessly out the window. Embry did the same in the front, and Jared drove while humming something, which was really annoying.

Jared pulled up to his house, where a few of the others' cars were parked. They must've all carpooled because there were only a few cars.

I waited to Jake to get out since I was in the middle , and scooted out after him. He slammed the door behind me.

Seth, Natalie, Kim, Collin and Quil were scattered in the living room, and we all went to join them. Seth looked, like usual, depressed. I wonder if they forced him to come...

I hadn't really noticed, but someone walked in the room and sat next to Collin. I looked to see who else was here, and you'll never believe who was holding Collin's hand.

**A/N: Good cliffy, huh? Yeah, well, suprisingly I ran out of pack members to use, so I had to make some older. But it's all good now. I'm sorry for the long wait, but like I said, I am _desperate_ for ideas on what to do! Please, please, PLEASE put ideas in your review or messages and you'll get a shoutout. Hope that makes you want to give me some, ha. The next chapter will be really good, well, the one after the next will, but the next will have a cliffhanger that you might hate me for, ha. **

**-Leah**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, well, hi. I don't own Twilight, or Food Network ): Enjoy!**

**By the way, congrats to La Mariposa3795 and LibraryChild for guessing correctly (: Sorry, I have no prize for you, though.**

**Collin's POV (What?! Not Leah?)**

Leah was staring at my imprint, and I wondered why, but then I remembered that I hadn't told Leah, Sam, or Emily yet.

"Eve?!" Leah exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah, er, hi, Leah," Eve said uncomfortably before whispering harshly in my ear. "_I thought you told her, Collin!_"

"Well... I never got around to it, Evey," I responded in the same tone.

"So, er, was that who you went on that date with?" Leah asked after she had gotten over the fact that I was holding hands with her best friend.

"Yeah, and whaddya know, bang, imprint," Eve answered with a short laugh.

"Alright, alright, Leah, we all know that Eve and Collin are lovebirds, now shut up." Quil rolled his eyes and Leah stuck her tongue out at him.

Leah mocked him playfully.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked again.

"We are going to play-" Jared began. "Truth or dare!"

"Ugh, oh my God, why?!" Natalie put her face in her hands and Embry put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Because it's _my_ house, that's why," Jared said obivously.

"It's your parents house, Jared, they're just at work," Jake reminded him.

"Yeah, well, we're going to play anyways," Jared finalized. "And no lying or backing out on things!"

I rolled my eyes a little and we all laid back, waiting for Jared to release his deathly torture on us all.

"Alright," Jared said, eying everyone. "Leah. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Leah quickly answered, a pained expression on her face.

"Have you ever been skinny-dipping?" Jared smirked.

**Jared's POV**

"Uh... er..." she mumbled while looking sideways at Jake. "Yes..."

I started laughing so hard at that, she and Jake both blushed. Everyone either laughed or had a smirk on their face.

"Alright, _Jared, _very funny. My turn." Leah said coldly. "Jared, truth or dare?"

"What the hell, Leah, you can't do that!" I rejected.

"You never said that!" Leah laughed.

"Alright, fine! Dare." I mumbled.

"I dare you to go put on some of your mother's makeup and come out here wearing it. Better yet, let Kim, Eve, Nat and I come and put it on _for _you!"

"Wha- ugh, I hate you guys," I narrowed my eyes while the girls got up, giggling.

**Embry's POV**

"I would pay so much to be one of the girls right now!" Jake laughed, glancing at the door to the bathroom, where they had left to give Jared his makeover.

"Me too, Jake," Quil also chuckled.

"So, uh, you and Leah-" I started with a smirk.

"Oh, please, Embry! Like you wouldn't say yes if Natalie asked you to come out and-" Jake fumed.

"Yeah, Embry, treated!" Seth laughed.

"But what if Ness-" Collin started, and I could've sworn Seth was about to slap him across the face.

"Shut up, Collin," Seth quietly demanded, and Collin was quiet until the girls and Jared, who looked similar to a really ugly girl, returned.

**Jared's POV**

I came out with lipstick in all the wrong places. Never again will I irritate Leah Clearwater.

"Okay then, my turn again," I stated when everyone was sitting down again. "Jake, truth or-"

"Dare," Jake cut in before I could finish.

"Eat a grape off of one of our tongues," I smirked as Jake's mouth opened slightly.

"Le-" he quickly answered

"_Not_ Leah. And you have to choose, too!" I laughed.

"What the Hell, Jared!" Jake fumed.

"Ooh, should we make it he has to eat it off of a _guy_'_s_ tongue?" Eve giggled.

"Good one, Eve! " Collin said with a grin.

"Naw, he's in deep enough, let him choose already," I shook my head.

"Fine, fine, shut up..." Jacob growled. "And just for that, Collin, I choose Eve."

**Eve's POV**

"What?!" I yelled and slapped Collin in the arm. "Arg, Collin, it's all your fault!"

Everyone else was laughing, except for Jacob, who was now standing up and marching off to the kitchen.

"Come on, Eve!" he called.

"No, no, no, you have to eat it in _here_." Embry beamed, and Jacob dragged himself back into the living room with a handful of grapes.

"Why do you have-" Jared started to ask, but was stopped by grapes being pelted towards him as full speed. "Jake! Stop it! Please!"

Jake only stopped when he was left with just one grape.

"Okay, Eve, put this on your tongue, then..." Jacob explained and handed me the grape, which was sort of lumpy from the heat his hand gave off.

I, still scowling, grabbed the fruit and stabbed my tongue threw my lips. When I placed the grape on it, it toppled over slightly, causing me to lurch in order to keep it from falling off.

"Jared, come on! Can't you just-" Jake argued.

I let out an angry mumble, and Jacob grimaced while Jared snickered.

"Alright, alright, fine..." Jacob groaned and leaned towards me.

**Leah's POV**

Jared's dare was to eat a grape off of Eve's tongue. I thought that this would be funny, but when Jake was so close to Eve like that, lips almost touching, my already hot cheeks steamed with jealousy.

And as the jealousy rose inside me, I remembered what I wanted more than anything, which was to have a child... Eve could, Emily could, Kim, Natalie... I would never have one...

I blinked myself away from my thoughts, and Eve had returned to Collin, and Jake next to me again.

"My turn," Jacob announced, and took my hand.

**Jacob's POV**

Ew, that was the worst dare ever. Leah didn't look too happy about it, either.

"Collin, truth or dare?" I asked lazily. This was getting boring.

"Truth." he answered in the same tone.

"Is this boring?" I questioned, knowing the answer.

"Yes," Collin smirked. "Leah, truth or dare?"

Leah jerked her head towards Collin, apparantly she had been in her own little fantasy for a while.

"Um... truth?" she said.

"Do you want to.... um.... get married to Jake one day?"

"What the heck, Collin, that's a really stupid question." Leah rolled her eyes. I awaited her answer just to be sure, though. "Yeah, an imprint's an imprint, no matter how you look at it." I exhaled with relief.

"Jared, this is boring..." Quil moaned.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"Why are you telling me?" Jared asked.

"Because it was your idea in the first place!" Kim said.

"Okay... um..." Jared hesitated. "I've got nothing."

"That suprises me..." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... well, I'm gonna head home now, okay?" Quil said, followed by most of us agreeing to leave.

When it was only Jared, Leah and I sitting on the floor of Jared's living room, Jared smiled weakly.

"So what should-" he began, still grinning.

"Bye, Jare!" Leah said loudly, and stood up to leave. I followed her out of the door, and down the cement pavement.

"You guys are so mean!" Jared bellowed from inside, and Leah and I snickered.

"Damn it, no car..." Leah notes, and phases into her wolf form. I do, too.

_Wanna race? _Leah asked.

_Wanna _lose? I replied.

_Do you? _She questioned, and smiles.

_Asked you first, Lee! _I barked a laugh.

_See ya, sucker, _Leah laughed too and sped up towards her house, which was just beyond the thick forest surrounding us.

_Oh no you didn't! _I yell, and soon enough I was right at her tail, chasing her.

Her backyard came into view then, and I was almost positive I had the lead, but then Leah jumped next to me and tumbled into one of those pieces of land where it's just dirt, and I choked on the storm of brown dust that comes up.

I barked another laugh, and march into the woods, where I phased back and changed into the change of clothes I had tied with a leather cord around my ankle.

Leah did the same, and when I came back she took my hand and we walked into her house together.

**Leah's POV**

Walking into my house, I rapped my knuckles on the wall and called out for Seth, who responded with a faint hey.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked, ripping off the hoodie from my shoulders and setting it on the back of a chair.

"Well..." Jake starts, rolling the l's.

I scooped up the TV remote and pressed the tiny red button, and the channel that's on is _Food Network_. That is hands down my favorite TV show ever, and so is Jake's, and I turned around to grin at him, but he's already jumped onto the couch to watch.

*****

Jacob's soft snores were the only thing I could make out in the dark room when I woke up, and I looked around for a moment before remembering why exactly I had woken up in the first place.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight,_

_Won't make this right._

_It's too late to fight._

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

My cell, still sitting on the table like it was that morning. I narrowed my eyes and glanced over at the clock, reading 12:21, and I rolled my eyes and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker, a yawn followed my voice and I rubbed my eyes.

"Hello, Leah? I'm ever so sorry to bother you, but this is Carlisle Cullen." a male's voice said apologetically.

My heart skipped a beat. "Do you have-"

"Yes, I have a fairly good idea of what has happened... if you could, I'd like it if you, Seth and Jacob could come down and I can tell you what I know."

"I'll- I'll be there soon, thanks." I stuttered, and set the phone down gently on the counter.

I was in one of those trances, you know, where you can't really decide what to do next, but I still stumbled over to Jake and shake him awake.

"Mmhmm?" he mumbled and rolled over.

"Come on, Jakey, let's go." I declared.

**I am SO SORRY for the wait! I just sort of got really busy all of a sudden, soccer and school and everything... anyways, I blame you guys, because I said I needed ideas in order to write, and no one was really helpful... so please, PLEASE put an idea in your review, or send me a PM of what they can do for fun! I'm dying here!**

**Leah (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I still need some ideas for later chapters, though. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I hope it's not too boring... meh.... :D**

**Okay, I am going to have to change the tense of the story. It was in past tense, now it's in present. Like what used to be 'said' is now 'says'. This is because I read a book like that and now that's how I write... anyways, hopefully I can start writing the other way soon....**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Jacob's POV**

"Come on, Jakey, let's go." Leah says, and she shakes me awake.

"What? Go where?" I mumble to her, and I notice that her face is filled with fear and anxiety.

"Carlisle just called... he has an idea on what might've happened." she explains, and just at that moment Seth wanders in.

"I hear talking... what's going on?" Seth yawns.

"Er.... Seth, go back to-" Leah puts and hand on his shoulder.

"No, Lee, let him know..." I stand up.

"Lemme know what?" Seth demands.

"That Carlisle just called and he wants us to come down there..." Leah repeats impatiently.

"Really?" Seth asks, and I can't tell if he's excited or scared or what.

"Yes, now if you want to come, then let's go..." I sigh, and start walking to the door.

Leah and Seth follow, and we all go into their backyard, which has the easiest and quickest way to the Cullens.

I phase, along with Seth and Leah. The familiar rush of air pricks at me, and then immediately disappears. But the wind picks up again when we start racing through the forest.

Seth can't stop thinking about Nessie, and I would usually tell him to shut up, but I guess I understand where he's coming from.

_So... _Leah thinks matter-of-factly.

_Yep... _I say. The rest of the way is very quiet and uneventful.

The Cullens prodigious mansion has windows that are as tall as I am. Within them, the lights are faded, but still on, and I feel sort of strange... after all, I haven't been to the Cullens a lot since Nessie was born.

Our running slows, and when we phase back I take the time to put on a pair of jean shorts.

In the darkness, Leah takes my hand and squeezes it. I wonder why she's so nervous, since she really doesn't care about the Cullens as much as I do, except for maybe Esme, who does make amazing muffins...

Seth is a few yards in front of us, and it's easy to tell that he's definantly anxious.

He pulls open the glass door, and a wave of light splashes out from the inside, and automatically when Leah and I walk in are the (remaining) Cullens sitting around the living room. Weird.

"Hello, Jacob, Seth, Leah," Carlisle greets, and I give a half-hearted wave.

"Hey..." I say, and Seth bites his lip. Leah nods.

"Thank you for coming down at such an unreasonable time. My apologies." he smiles.

I'm sort of creeped out now...

I walk over to Bella, who is leaning casually against the wall, a frantic expression on her face. Leah is still holding my hand, and Bella looks like she's about to die... I tighten my grip on Leah, not to annoy Bella, but because I don't think I can deal with losing her.

"No problem," I assure him, and I realize that not Leah nor Seth have said anything yet.

"So... do you know what happened to Ness?" Seth blurts out, then pauses. "And Alice and Edward?"

_Smooth one, Seth, _I roll my eyes.

"Not exactly.... but I have an idea." Carlisle explains, and I bite my tongue to keep me from telling him to get on with it. "I think that... well, possibly... the Volturi might just have kidnapped them."

"What?" I ask, shocked. I remember the Volturi, and I bet Lee and Seth do, too. They were the ones that almost killed us all, but no, we had to sacrifice ourselves to save Nessie...

"I know it sounds a bit... off, but the Volturi have tried multiple time to try and convince Alice and Edward into joining them, and Nessie's talent is quite great aswell." he admits.

"Why not Bella, then?"

"I'm not sure about that, but maybe because they already have a member with Bella's ability?" Carlisle suggested.

"How are we supposed to... you know... get the back, then, if Volturra is supposedly guarded?" Leah pipes in, and I'm a little shocked to hear her voice.

"I'm not sure about that. But we can try to get through, of course." Carlisle said when Seth's pupils dialated.

"Well... part of Volturra is normal, right? Like humans live there? We, the werewolves, that is, could go in as humans since the Volturi don't know what we look like aside from wolves..." I note.

"True, but what about the scent, yes?" Carlisle points out.

"Well, we can't just send a straight out full-blooded _human _to rescue some vampires _from _some vampires, seriously." Leah laughs shortly.

"If they were willing...." Seth says.

"What are you saying?" I ask Seth, raising my eyebrow.

"If... you know... Eve, or Natalie or even Kim wanted to help... we could send them..." he admits.

We're all quiet for a while, pondering what Seth has just said.

"It's actually-" I start.

"Not a bad idea!" Leah ends for me, a small smile across her face.

"But what if they reject? What if they don't want to do it?" Rosalie asks, gliding into the room.

"Then we'll have to find something else to do, yes?" Carlisle tells her before I can get out my smart remark.

"Well... at least we know where they are," I say.

Seth gives a dramatic sigh.

"We'll call you again if we have any other information." Carlisle calls after us as we begin to go out the door.

_Hopefully at a different time, _I think to myself, remembering that they would hear me if I spoke out loud.

I phase, and listen to the rhythm of our paws beating against the ground.

_What are we going to _do?! Seth exclaims.

_Gee, Seth, I have no idea, _I tell him, and he growls sadly.

_Seth, Jake's right, at least we know where they are. _Leah adds.

_But Carlisle said that he _thinks _that they're in Volturra- _Seth started.

_Do you really think that a fricken 350 year old vampire is going to be wrong? _I ask him.

_Well, I guess not-_

_Well then you have _nothing to worry about, I lie.

_Except getting them _back! Seth shoots at me.

_I'm sure we will, Seth, _Leah assures him.

_And what if we... don't? _he questions.

_Then we don't, _I exclaim in a manifest tone.

_Thanks for the _confidence, Seth growls again, adding emphasis to each of the syllables in 'confidence'.

_It's not my- _I start to think.

_Problem? _Seth's dark eyes narrow , even I can tell in the dark. _Yes, it is, actually, we're brothers, Jake, and you know all the rest of the shit about how brothers stay with eachother._

I'm sort of speechless, well, thoughtless, Seth usually never stands up to me.

_It's not my fault that you two are together... and my Renesmee is gone... _Seth thinks, and I bite my tongue.

_I'm sorry I flipped at you... _Seth thinks after a few moments of silence.

_No, no, Seth, _I _understand, _Leah assures him, and glances in my direction.

_I- I understand, too, _I agree, and we head back to Leah's house without another word about it... thought about it.

*****

**Seth's POV**

When I wake up the next day, or the same day, that is, at 7:45, I can hear Leah shuffling in the kitchen.

I wander over to my closet and throw on my usual black AC~DC shirt and jeans.

In the kitchen, Leah is casually eating a bowl of Cocoa-Puffs in her pajamas. I don't understand why she even likes that crappy excuse for cereal...

"'Morning, Seth," she says lightly, obviously avoiding the subject of this morning.

"Hey, Lee... I'm going out to Embry's, alright?" I lie, and when she nods I slip on a pair of worn Nike's with red and black weaving on the toe. **(AN: Those are what my shoes look like xD)**

I don't know where I am going... but wherever it is, it's sure not Embry's.

Phasing would be too dramatic... so I just start running on my feet, going anywhere, I don't really give a damn where... but I'm definantly taking a break from life.

**Leah's POV**

Seth just left, and I'm sitting in one of those tall swivel chairs, like the kinds in bars, eating my Cocoa Puffs.

I decide that I should probably ask the other girls if they feel like risking their life so that Seth can be happy again, so when I'm finished I set the bowl in the stainless-steel sink and go to get dressed.

In my dresser, my favorite pair of black stonewashed jeans are right on top in the second drawrer down, along with a kelly green T-shirt.

After I put those on, I went back to the kitchen and got my cell phone.

I start to dial Eve's number, but then I remember that I also had to buy some other form of transportation sometime soon, since you aren't allowed to drive dirt bikes around...

_Well, just get all the girls and we can go and pick something out..._I think, and then I continue to dial until I call Natalie, Kim, Emily, and Eve, who all say they'd come over.

*****

**Emily's POV**

I park on the edge of the street, and then walked up the the door. I've known Leah forever, practically, so I just walked in. Eve, Kim, and Natalie were already there.

"Hey, Em," everyone mumbles to me, and a few minutes later we're sitting in my car, driving to the nearest Toyota dealership.

So after about ten minutes of driving, Leah gets our attention and announces that she has to ask us something.

"So... uh... you all know how Nessie, Alice, and Edward are missing, right?" she asks, and we all nod.

"Well... Carlisle said that they were in Volturra, you know, with the Volturi."

I remember them because the pack had to help keep Nessie safe last year.

"And we need a human to help us get them back, because of the scent and everything... so... Seth had an idea... that maybe you guys might want to help us?"

I almost stop driving.

**AN: I know, I know, choppy ending, yeah, but I was sort of in a hurry to get the chapter out, ha. Anyways, hope you enjoy. I am putting a quiz up on my profile about who you want to go to Volturra and try to save Nessie, Alice, and Edward! But you can also put that in your review, and you can vote in the poll, too. Without voting, there's no Chapter 7! And also, send me your ideas, like usual. Thanks!**

**-Leah**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the terribly long delay. I became uninspired, and real life caught up with me. So, hopefully, I can finish writing LILACD and continue TTYB (Twilight, the Years Before). But for now, here's chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters besides Eve. She's mine :D**

**Eve's POV**

"Are you kidding me, Leah? Like, go to Volturra and try to save them? " I exclaimed. Leah La Push for some Italian city filled with vampires? Human-killing, blood-sucking, unmerciful vampires?

"Um, yeah, if you want to put it like that," Leah replied, shrugging and laughing dryly, trying to lessen the drama within the situation.

"Well, it's not a bad idea, really," Emily interjected. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Not a bad idea? She's been with them for her entire life, wolves and vampires, and Collin only imprinted on me two weeks ago! And now I was being asked to go kill myself?

"Okay, Eve, I know what you're thinking, but if you guys went, the rest of the pack would go, too, so nothing bad-" Leah attempted to reassure me.

"Yeah, nothing bad would happen," I continued for her. "It's just... so weird, you know?"

"I guess," Natalie nodded, saying something for the first time in a while. Kim gave a nod of agreement. "But I still think we should go."

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "I mean, I'm not saying that I love vampires, but it's my cousin's imprint and her family, so we have to do it."

Leah smiled at Emily, her lips curving upwards with appreciation and her eyes glassed over with shock that she would actually say yes.

We were all quiet for a few minutes after that, everyone having a conversation with themselves about whether or not to go.

After several minutes, Natalie spoke up. "I'll go."

Kim also agreed, and now everyone's eyes looked towards me, filled with hope and, in Leah's case, straight out begging me to say yes.

"Please, Eve?" she grinned slightly.

I had never been one to be a leader, or to be outside of things. I suppose that I was someone that always went with the flow, I went with what everyone else was doing.

And besides, what would I do, stuck here in La Push all by myself for months. Nothing, that's what.

So I, with hesitation, of course, nodded and smiled at Leah, who gave me an excited, happy hug and grinned.

Road trip, anyone?

**Renesmee's POV **

_Where am I? _

My neck burns, I've been asleep at a funny angle, I'm feeling quite enclosed, and I don't know where I am.

Around me, all I can see is darkness, and all I can feel is cold air. I start to think that I have my eyes closed, but I don't. I spread out my arms, trying to feel something, anything, trying to make out any idea of where I could be. Another wave of chilly air brushes my arms, and all I can think about is having Seth there to provide heat and hold me close...

"Seth," I manage to croak out, doubting that I will hear a response.

I listened closely, furrowing my eyebrows and trying to hear something. I can hear my own breathing, and that echo of silence. There's a loud _klunk _that sounds like someone falling, causing me to jump slightly.

"Daddy?" I call into the distance. "Mama?"

No reply.

_Am I dead? Is Seth dead? _

I don't know, and I feel a warm tear trickle down my cheek, sending a sensation of heat throughtout my face.

The ground is a cold, solid concrete. I layed my hands down on the ground, layed my head upon them, and hoped that perhaps this was all a dream, perhaps I was dead, perhaps I would awake to find Seth, but for now, I did not know... hours passed, and I fell asleep, a million questions and fifty pounds of fear weighing down on my heart.

**Seth's POV**

I had reached the bay, where the water meets the sand and the driftwood is pushed up onto the beach. It had become dark, cold, and the waves lightly crashed against themselves.

Lately I had been having nightmares. About Renesmee. Last night it was so real, though, maybe it was...

Everything was dark, and it was cold, even for a werewolf. It was quiet, but then there was a stirring. I heard a noise, someone waking up and sitting upright. It was a female, the higher pitch of the sighs and moans told me so.

She called out something... my name, but she spoke in a discouraged voice, a voice of sorrow and pain, but searching... for what? Me?

I saw a light etch itself across the room, only for a second, though, and I could see my Nessie sitting on the concrete ground, looking fearful and longing.

She had called out for me. I tried to reply, but I choked on my words slightly, and they didn't seem to come out.

_Nessie, it's okay, I'm here,_ I wanted to comfort her, but for the life of me I couldn't.

A few minutes passed, and she called out a few more times, but her words weren't audible to me.

Another flash of light uncovered the darkness, this time showing me Renesmee's body laying motionless, almost dead across the ground.

Maybe she was. Hell, maybe I was. It would've been better than having to live each day without any meaning... God, help me.

**Leah's POV**

So everyone was going with. Great. No more emo Seth. No more putting up with leeches, and no more depression in my life. Or Seth's.

The nearest car dealership was just up the street, and we reached it in just a few minutes. I didn't really have my mind on a specific car I wanted, I really couldn't care less, actually, I had my mind on other things.

Like when we would be able to go to leechland and rescue those bloodsuckers that didn't know how to protect themselves...

Emily pulled into the parking lot of the dealership, and my eyes drifted over to a blue car, similar to a jeep, but I didn't catch the price or brand of it. I hoped it wasn't very much...

The parking lot had only 5 empty car spaces, but hardly any people were there at all. In the center of the lot, there was a small building, of which a man walked out of, wearing a suit. He spotted us and began to stride towards us.

"Um, hi," I greeted lightly.

"Hello," he smiled.

"So... I'm looking for a car, if that's not obvious already," I explained.

"I see," the man nodded. "Anything you have in mind?"

"Well," I began, searching for the blue car I had seen earlier.

"We're just looking," Emily answered for me, shrugging.

"Alright, just let me know if you see anything you like," the man told us before turning around and walking back into the building.

Eve's eyes were staring over at a red, sleek, modern car, a Prius V. Red Metallic, and pricey. She sighed dreamily, and laughed.

"It's so pretty!" she defended herself.

"Well, you're broke, so stop drooling over it, Eve!" Kim laughed.

We wandered around the parking lot, and I didn't find the car I had spotted earlier. We found lots of cars that were way out of my price range, but I had sort of lost hope of finding that one car.

Just as we were heading back to Emily's car, I noticed it. The car, my car, the Rav 4, it was beautiful. I ran towards it and grinned towards the others.

"Um, great, Lee, but where are you gonna get the extra two-thousand dollars?" Natalie pointed out, totally ruining my moment. Damn it.

I didn't say anything for a while. "I'm not sure, Natalie... but I will, after a while."

"If you say so," Emily shrugged again, and we went to find the dealer to make the purchase final.

That night, I was driving home drowned in debt, in a new car. I couldn't wait to tell Jake about it, but I still couldn't help but wonder where I was going to get the extra money...

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up at eight, which was early for a Sunday. Carlisle had told me to let him know when I knew whether or not the girls were going to Volturra, so I wanted to get a hold of Leah soon. I also had to tell the guys about Seth's plan, too.

My dad wasn't home, like usual, and my house was quiet and ringing with silence. I threw on a pair of clothes and strapped some onto my leg, then proceeded to walk outside.

Outside, I breathed in. It was a really nice day, even for Forks. A nice breeze that even a werewolf could feel, too.

I phased and attempted to make no noise at all, listening for any thoughts.

_Anyone out there? _I called in my mind.

A few moments passed, followed by silence, when a noise, a voice, really, became audible. It was Embry.

_Hey, Jake, _he thought.

_Hey, do you know where the others are? _I asked him.

_Um, I'm headed to Jared's place right now, and Collin, Brady, Quil, Jared, Paul and Sam are all there. And the girls are who knows where... _he trailed off.

_ Oh, good, I need to talk to you guys about something... hey, where's Seth if he's not at Jared's? _I remembered that I hadn't seen Seth in a few days.

_You know, I haven't seen him in a while, either. Maybe Leah knows where he is, but I __don't... he's still really depressed about... you know..._

_ Yeah, well, I hope he's alright, I guess. I sound like Sue now, worrying about him like this... _I barked a small laugh.

_Same here,_ Embry agreed. _Okay, I'm at Jared's now. See you in a while, Jake._

_ Okay,_ I told him, and his thoughts were disconnected from mine as I became closer and closer to Jared's house.

After about five more minutes, Jared's car came into view, and so did his house, and I slowed my running until I was no longer moving, phased, and threw on a pair of jeans.

I approached Jared's door, and without bothering to knock or anything, I let myself in.

"Hey, Jake," everyone mumbled.

"Hey," I replied to them. "So... I bet you've all heard about how the Cullen's have lost some of their members and Seth's a bloody mess and it's like he's a living hell. But that's beside the point."

Everyone looked at me eagerly, waiting.

"So, Carlisle said that Alice, Edward and Renesmee were probably in Volturra, and we, me and Leah, that is, promised to help get them back. So Seth, amazingly, thought of this idea that we send the girls-" There was a grimace on some faces, including Collin, Embry, Sam and Jared's. "-to Volturra to try and rescue them. And I still have to ask Leah what they said, but I bet at least one of them is going."

"Great," Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. He obviously didn't want to see Emily get hurt.

"And I figured that we should all go in case something bad did happen to them, and you guys are going with."

"Says who?" Paul complained.

"Your Alpha. And you sound like you don't think that we can take them on, Paul, you a wuss or something?"

"Well-" Paul objected.

"I didn't think so," I smirked. "So, you guys going?"

"I guess," was the average response, along with some half-hearted nods.

"Okay," I rubbed my hands together. "Thank God we have that out of the way..."

_I just hope it works, _I thought, rolling my eyes, discouraged slightly. _It better..._

**AN: Yep. So, there goes chapter seven!**

**-Leah**


End file.
